Diary Entries From Broome
by GabeXorn
Summary: [The Divine Wind] Set after the story ends and World War Two finishes
1. March 3rd, 1942

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Divine Wind, Garry Disher does. I don't want it. I am merely passing the time in my otherwise boring life.  
**Author's Notes:** Originaly written as a school assignment in 2001. I'm not entirely sure why I chose this.

* * *

**March 3rd, 1942  
**Today the most unthinkable thing happened, to my friends and people that I have known all my life. The Japanese attacked Broome this is unthinkable, people were rushing everywhere they tried to avoid the bullets from the planes, and these Japanese pilots seemed to be as good in the air as they were in the water as divers. As I rushed towards the water where I had spent my childhood, the flames from the fires that burned on the water from the oil that floated from the damaged ships and pearling boats was unbelievable. 

The flames were so bright and the colours so vivid, the oranges, reds, blues and yellows lit up the skies for hours as the oil burned. This wasn't a painting my mother would admire for it's colours, this was real and Broome was an ablaze from the people who maybe be relatives of Mitsy, how could this be possible? This whole situation was insane these people had been our friends and in some cases our lovers. Many of the killed and injured had only be doing what they were told to do as I suppose the Japanese were also, but Jamie had been among the injured and he was trying to take Mitsy and Sadako away to the interment camps. He would now to useless like me from the scarring of his burns and Mitsy, these people had known her all their lives, she was a nurse and they refused her help with the injured, this was all wrong what had happened in Broome? Then I found out that, yes Jamie was taking Mitsy and Sadako to the interment camps because they asked him to.


	2. March 5th, 1942

**March 5th 1942**  
Mitsy is gone. Early this morning the army came to our house and Mitsy and Sadako went willingly with them. I can't believe that Mitsy would do volunteer to do this. She was born here in Australia, in Broome for god's sake. I suppose that she did it to be with her mother. I wish my mother were here in Broome. Alice too. So I could talk to them about my problems. But Alice is missing somewhere in the Pacific and my mother, Ida is dead crushed by a collapsed building after a bomb fell near by. I wish I could go back to the days of the pirate movies in the tin movie theatre before the war, before the storm that killed Zeke, before the bomb that killed my mother, before Derby went off with his tribal people, when life was simple.


	3. October 28th, 1945

**October 28th 1945**  
The War is over and Alice has been found. She was found by the Americans in a bamboo hut a couple of weeks ago. When we first saw her she was just skin and bones, some of her teeth had fallen out and there were small craters in her legs from tropical ulcers. She is recovering rapidly and should come of hospital soon. She hasn't been able to tell us what happened to her during the war, but I'll find out soon. Mitsy has been writing to me since she left for the interment camps. Turns out she was sent to a camp in Victoria, near Melbourne. Sadako is still alive and happy. Mitsy says that they will be released soon. Since the first attack on Broome there have been several more attacks on Broome, but thankfully due to a Reverend Poole, who warned the town before the attacks no one was injured. These days I look after my father and the chandlery shop. My father spends his time filling scrapbooks with newspaper clippings and thinking back to his days on the sea. And now for some tragic news. Jamie Killian died the day before the war ended. Turns out his plane failed to take off and run into a stand of coconut palms in New Guinea. His father resigned from his job and moved away after hearing the news. Last I heard he had moved to Sydney to run for Parliament. I wish him good luck. So any day now Alice will leave the hospital and Mitsy will return to Broome. I can hardly wait.


End file.
